nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blacklist
The Blacklist is an American television drama that aired on Syndication since September 23, 2013. The series has spawned only one spin-off series is The Blacklist: Redemption. Plot Raymond "Red" Reddington, a former US Naval Intelligence officer who had disappeared twenty years earlier to become one of the FBI's Ten Most Wanted Fugitives, surrenders himself to FBI Assistant Director Harold Cooper at the J. Edgar Hoover Building in Washington, D.C. Taken to an FBI "black site", Reddington claims he wishes to help the FBI track down and apprehend the criminals and terrorists he spent the last twenty years associating with; individuals that are so dangerous and devious that the United States government is unaware of their very existence. He offers Cooper his knowledge and assistance on two conditions: immunity from prosecution, and that he wants to work exclusively with Elizabeth Keen, a rookie profiler newly assigned to Cooper. Keen and Cooper are suspicious of Reddington's interest in her, but he will only say that she is "very special". After Cooper tests Reddington's offer in locating and killing a terrorist in the first episode, Reddington reveals that this man was only the first on his "blacklist" of global criminals, which he has compiled over his criminal career, and states that he and the FBI have a mutual interest in eliminating them. The mysteries of Reddington's and Liz's lives, and his interest in her, are gradually revealed as the series progresses. Each episode features one of the global criminals, and Reddington assisting the team tracking and apprehending them. The rank of the featured criminal on the list is displayed at the start of every episode. Two episodes in the series, "Cape May" and "Requiem", do not follow this format. Cast * James Spader * Megan Boone * Diego Klattenhoff * Ryan Eggold (Season 1-5) * Parminder Nagra * Harry Lennix * Amir Arison * Mozhan Marnò * Hisham Tawfiq Season overview Production Conception Syndication bought the rights to The Blacklist from Sony Pictures Television in August 2012 and greenlighted the show in January 2013. During a Syndication upfront presentation in May 2013, it was announced that The Blacklist was Syndication's highest-testing drama in 10 years. Filming Despite being set in Washington, D.C., the series is mainly filmed in the same Manhattan studio where Law & Order was filmed for 20 years. Producer Richard Heus said they chose to film specific Washington, D.C. locations for the series, including the Lincoln Memorial, the Washington Monument, and the National Mall, because they were "iconic American locations". The series is filmed in 4K using Sony PMW-F55 cameras that are adapted to use Panavision lenses. It is edited using Avid Media Composer, and editor Christopher Brookshire says the show has "a very distinctive look and pace". An average of three cameras are used at one time, but as many as six cameras are sometimes rolling. Reception External links * The Blacklist on Fandom * The Blacklist on Wikipedia Category:2010s television shows Category:2013 debuts Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Syndication